


Back to Camp

by ORLPridefan9312



Series: New Girl [11]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Baby O'Hara, Back at camp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Stephanie returns to camp after giving birth to hers and Kelley's daughter, Erica. A has changed and something happens after the match against England could shake up not only the team, but possibly the marriage as well.





	

Kelley packs for camp as Stephanie holds Erica in her arms as she breastfeeds the three month old.

"Ok, you are suppose to be packing as well. Our flight is tonight." Kelley said to her wife.

"I just...I know that I just started playing with Kansas City again, but I don't know if I'm ready to be back with the national team." Stephanie said as Kelley takes Erica to burp her.

"Babe, everyone is excited to see you and meet Erica. Don't disappoint them now." Erica gives out a big burp and the married couple chuckle.

"She takes after you." Kelley scoffs and kisses Erica's head. Stephanie looks at the duo and quietly sighs.

"Just don't push me to be on the field for the first match." Stephanie softly said.

"I won't." They softly kiss then Stephanie gets up and starts packing.

"Who the heck are we waiting for?" Julie asked.

"How about us?" Stephanie asked as she and Kelley walks into the room with Stephanie holding Erica.

"She's so cute." Alex softly said. Erica kicks her legs when she sees Becky.

"Broon? I think she wants you to hold her since she's kicking my ribs." Becky chuckles, walks over and takes the baby.

"Welcome back, Cap." Mallory said. When Carli retired after the Tokyo Olympics, Stephanie took her spot as captain and Alex filled in when she was on maternity leave.

"Thanks." Stephanie looks around the room and quietly sighs. Ashlyn, Ali, Carli, and Pinoe retired and it wasn't the same without them.

The next day was training and Stephanie wasn't totally off her game. You can't expect her to be perfect after maternity leave, right?

"Peterson! What the heck was that?" Jill asked.

"It was a shot on goal and I made it. Why, what's the problem?" Stephanie asked.

"Press was wide open."

"Actually, I would have lost the ball in three seconds to Kelley." Christen said.

"Exactly. We read off each other and we try to get defenders away from our teammate who has the ball to give them the opportunity to score."

"Again." Jill called out and they do the same thing and add in Kealia, Lindsey and Moe to the mix.

"I like it." Jill said.

Stephanie sits in the ice bath after practice and is on her phone when Kelley walks in with Erica and sits on the floor.

"How's your back?" Kelley asked.

"Sore. How is our baby girl?" Erica smiles and continues to chew on her toy.

"That answers my question."

Kelley massages her wife's back as Erica sleeps in the crib. Stephanie relaxes her body and closes her eyes.

"Ow." Stephanie said when Kelley presses down hard.

"Sorry. I know we agreed that I wouldn't push you to get back onto the field--"

"Kel..." Stephanie softly said.

"Steph, it's against England. Nikki's on the team." Stephanie clenches her jaw.

"Honey?" Kelley asked.

"I know how to beat them. Get the team assembled in the conference room after breakfast."

The day of the match, Stephanie puts on her uniform, armband then her jacket. She takes a breath and grabs the banner. She walks to the line and stands in front of Alyssa. Kelley walks over and they fist bump and Kelley quickly kisses Stephanie then heads to the bench. She looks at Nikki then holds out her hand for the little girl to take then they head out.

Nikki tackles Stephanie at the US bench and Stephanie slowly gets up as Kelley pushes Nikki.

"Back off Stewart." Kelley said.

"Sticking up for your girlfriend, eh?"

"She's my wife. Baby, go sit down. I'm fine." Stephanie said then trots back to the field as she fixes her pre-wrap headband.

"You ok?" Kealia asked.

"Yeah." Stephanie said.

After the match, Stephanie sees Kelley walking over to Nikki and sprints over as her wife shoves Nikki and both teams get at it. Referees and coaches try to disburse the scuffle as Stephanie holds Kelley back.

"Let me go!" Kelley yelled as Stephanie and Sydney pull Kelley to the locker room.

"I will divorce you and take the baby if you don't calm down right now." Stephanie said and Kelley calms down. The forward sits her wife down at her locker then walks to hers. Sydney left to check on the team.

"I get you wanted revenge for what she did to me on and off the field, but you possibly lost your spot on the team." Stephanie said to Kelley.

"Steph --"

"I AM NOT FINISHED!" Stephanie yelled.

"This whole I'm married to Stephanie Peterson act towards her is not called for and neither was what you did on the field. I'm not protecting you after what just happened and you are going to take the punishment that Jill gives you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes captain." Stephanie sighs.

"But as your wife, that kinda turned me on." Kelley looks at her and Stephanie winks at her then the team shuffles into the room.

"O'Hara." Jill said and Kelley follows her into the room. Stephanie looks at the closed door when Julie looks at her.

"How bad do you think she'll be in trouble?" Julie asked as Stephanie takes off her jersey.

"My guess? Suspended for a month." Kelley walks out of the room and changes.

"Captains are in charge of training in San Diego on Friday. And Hinkle will be taking O'Hara's spot on the roster. Until further notice. If anything like that happens again, I will be finding replacements for all of you. Got it?" Jill asked.

"Yes coach." They all said.

"Three months." Kelley softly said as Stephanie helps her pack for Kansas City.

"They'll fly by." Stephanie said.

"Babe, I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Do you wanna take Ladybug with you?" Kelley nods her head then holds Erica.

"There's breastmilk in the fridge at home. Probably no good, so there's formula in the cabinet." Stephanie said in the airport.

"You'll be back on Sunday night." Kelley said. Stephanie nods and kisses Erica's head then kisses her wife and watches them leave.

Kelley opens the front door and sees Hope standing there the following day.

"I heard." Hope said and Kelley lets her in.

"It was stupid of me, but I was protecting my wife." Kelley said. Hope looks at her and cups her chin. Kelley takes in a deep breath and Hope kisses her. Kelley closes her eyes and deepens the kiss as her phone vibrates on the coffee table.

Stephanie hangs up her phone and tosses it onto her bed.

"She's not picking up." She said to Amy.

"Wait, stop. I'm married and so are you." Kelley said as she pushes Hope back.

"They don't have to know." Hope said.

"I said stop. Thank you for stopping by but it's time for you to leave." Hope sighs and leaves. Kelley walks over to her phone and sees a missed call from Stephanie.

"Fuck." She softly said.

Stephanie looks at Kelley on Monday and feels her heartbreaking. Kelley looks at her and feels her world starting to crumble.

"Did you sleep with her. With Hope?" Stephanie asked.

"No. She kissed me and I kissed her back then I pushed and asked her to leave." Stephanie shakes her head.

"We have a child together. A child who was in this house as you were making out with Hope."

"Steph, please."

"I'm banning you to the guest room until further notice and you have to earn my trust back." Kelley nods.

"And you are on baby duty every night." Again, Kelley nods. Stephanie heads upstairs to check on the baby as Kelley releases a few tears. At least the family wasn't broken up.

Right?


End file.
